


И льются слезы...

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Past Character Death, Quotations, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: «Интересно» из уст Древнего Бога — это же хорошо, правда? Или довольно длинное «будь осторожнее со своими желаниями».





	И льются слезы...

_Flow, my tears, fall from your springs,  
Exiled for ever, let me mourn  
Where night’s black bird her sad infamy sings,  
There let me live forlorn.   
John Dowland, Flow, My Tears_

_Beneath the shadow of the darkened spire, there is no light, no mercy, only void, and the chaos within.  
Высказывание из списка шепотов головоломки Йогг-Сарона_

  


Под ногами хрустят кости. Наверное, они белые, может быть, серые или даже черные. Но вокруг так темно, что ничего не видно: ни белизны, ни черноты, ни серости. Только бесконечная тьма и мерный хруст.

Он идет вперед, но порой кажется, что назад. Возможно, что двигается вправо или, очень вероятно, влево. Старый свиток, в котором он прочитал об этом месте, ничего не говорил про сторону, в которую нужно идти. Упоминалось только, что куда бы ты ни шел — ты все равно окажешься в искомом месте. Главное не терять своей цели. И себя заодно не потерять.

Это так просто, думает он. Что сложного в том, чтобы не забыть себя? Здесь и сейчас это проще, чем много лет назад, в начале его второй жизни. Тогда да, тогда исчезло все: память, привязанности, чувства — растворилось они в чужом холодном шепоте, который так просто оказалось признать своим собственным голосом. И, если бы не его королева, если бы не позвала она тогда его из холода и тьмы, то так и остался бы он, беспамятный, снедаемый вечным голодом и ведомый единственным желанием. 

Но толку ворошить прошлое, оно прошло. Оставило о себе не самую добрую память и полезное умение не теряться больше. И не забывать о том, за чем идет. 

Времени нет, нет расстояний — хруст и тьма, и больше ничего. Но всему все-таки есть конец, даже безвременью и его странной дороге. И вот уже стоит бывший человек, нынешний не-мертвый, перед Древним Богом. Темна громада божественной туши, длинны и извилисты его щупальца, голос же бесплотен и проникает повсюду. Фигурка просителя кажется песчинкой на фоне этой ожившей темной даже во тьме горы.

«Чего ты ищешь, существо, бывшее прежде Натаносом Гнилостнем? Зачем пришел ты ко мне, своему врагу? Чего ждешь от меня?»

Не-мертвый молчит и не двигается, только сияют во тьме его алые глаза. Одно из малых щупалец бьет по костной пыли рядом с его ногами, не то выдавая нетерпение Древнего Бога, не то просто так, разминаясь. Не-мертвый, не двигаясь с места и не вздрагивая даже, кивает едва заметно и начинает говорить.

— Я пришел к тебе с предложением, Повелитель Древних Богов, Владыка Морей, Всевидящий Ужас, Демон-с-Тысячей-Лиц. Полагаю, оно может тебя заинтересовать.

Темная гора в ответ на эти слова идет мелкой рябью, словно по водной глади прошелся ветерок. Древний Бог смеется.

«Ты что-то путаешь, бывший человек. Слишком много имен, из которых только одно истинно принадлежит мне. Так хочешь произвести благоприятное впечатление, что готов грубо льстить?»

— Нет, я ничего не путаю. Вышло так, что я узнал правду. И знаю, что вы все, ты и прочие твои части, что мы по глупости звали Древними Богами, — теперь едины. Мы якобы убивали их, Й’Шаража, К’Туна, Йогг-Сарона, полагая, что тем самым ослабляем вас, лишаем вас власти над нами и нашим миром. Лишаем власти тебя. И знать не знали, что на самом деле просто приближаем тот миг, когда ты станешь един.

Дрожь тьмы становится сильнее. Вздымается тучами, невидимыми, но осязаемыми даже для мертвого тела, костяная пыль, трясутся те кости, что лежат под ней одним целым, спекшись воедино под собственной тяжестью. Древнему Богу смешно, и вместе с ним смеется все его царство.

«Забавный маленький дохляк. Любопытный и настырный. Можешь быть интересным, если захочешь. Ты справился и привлек мое внимание. Говори. Я послушаю тебя».

И Натанос, отстраненно думая о том, что когда не дышишь — это и хорошо, и плохо, начинает свою речь. Он долго готовился к этому мигу — дольше, наверное, чем решался на всю эту, казавшуюся тогда почти что безнадежной, затею. Подбирал слова, составлял из них крючки, которыми мог бы зацепить внимание древней злобной сущности. Разочаровывался в себе, в своем умении убеждать, отступался и забрасывал все. И снова, снова и снова возвращался к своей задумке. Потому что иного не оставалось. Потому что от того, сможет ли он заинтересовать Древнего Бога, что предпочитал ныне носить имя Н’Зот, зависело ее счастье. 

Темная гора продолжает трястись, заходясь в пароксизмах смеха. Божество забавляет этот маленький бывший живой человек, веселят жалкие попытки утаить от Владыки Ужаса тот страх, что снедает по недомыслию застрявшую в мертвой плоти душу. 

«Ты верно подметил, маленький дохляк. Нам скучно. Мне — скучно. Ваша история стала уж слишком простой и предсказуемой, а мне отчаянно лень подниматься из глубин моей тьмы, чтобы добавить ей живости. То же, о чем ты просишь... да, это может быть интересным! Я выполню твое желание, бывший Натанос Гнилостень, еще ранее носивший имя Маррис. Я дам тебе то, о чем ты просишь. Да будет так!»

Последнее, о чем успевает подумать Натанос перед тем, как темнота стирает все: «интересно» из уст Древнего Бога — это же хорошо, правда?

_На высоком-высоком черном-пречерном троне в резной роскошной черной-пречерной короне сплетал свои тенета лжи, предательства и бесконечных смертей безликий повелитель Черной Империи. Далеко простирались его щупальца, и осязаемые, и бесплотные, велика была его сила и черна душа. Повиновались ему бездонные морские глубины и их обитатели, и стонали под жестокой властью его, сами того не ведая, все земли Азерота от Нордскола до Пандарии. До сего дня._

_Ведь Свет всегда сильнее Тьмы, и оттого милостью и радением его десять лет тому назад пал, сраженный Испепелителем, Король-Лич Вариан, повелитель Плети. И не дрогнула рука правителя великого Лордерона Артаса, когда направлял он клинок в замерзшее и замершее сердце своего друга и побратима. И сухи остались его глаза. А вот светлая королева Сильванас беззвучно плакала над телом дважды мертвого штормградского принца, прощаясь навеки с некогда дорогим ей человеком._

_И именно Свет пятью годами позже вернул к жизни сына Вариана, Андуина, сраженного черной стрелой Вождя Орды, Аллерии Ветрокрылой. Безумная банши не щадила в тот день своих подданных, а юноша был обвинен ею в подстрекательстве вассалов жуткой мертвой королевы к бунту. Сильванас опоздала буквально на миг, и все, что оставалось ей — забрать из лап обезумевшей своей сестры, убитой и поднятой некогда Варианом, тело ненавистного той ребенка и отнести его в Храм Света Пустоты. Где и был юный Андуин Ринн силой на’ару поднят к не-жизни озаренным Светом не-мертвым. Чтобы сейчас встать плечом к плечу со старыми и новыми союзниками у врат раскинувшегося над Ниа’лотой Вечного Дворца — сердца Черной Империи._

_Но не только навсегда юный Ринн откликнулся на призыв Вождя Орды и Верховного Короля Альянса Артаса: стояли рядом с ним, сурово вперив взоры в неприступную твердыню, отмеченная Бездной героиня Луносвета Вериса Ветрокрылая и муж ее, светозарный архимаг Ронин. Привели к стенам ненавистной цитадели своих верных охотников на демонов Владыки-Близнецы Иллидан и Малфурион. И замерла чуть поодаль от некогда почитаемых, а ныне измененных и изгнанных ее соплеменников, верховная жрица Элуны Тиранде Шелест Ветра, поддерживаемая во всех ее начинаниях мужем, Фэндралом. Замерли, ожидая приказа короля-объединителя Артаса, орки и таурены, гномы и гоблины, люди и Отрекшиеся. Настал час решающей и последней битвы за свободу и мир на Азероте. Кровавой, лютой битвы..._

Светленькие шли неплохо. Борзо, резво. Безликий отрешенно смотрел в зеркало вод на то, как сотнями и тысячами умирают под ударами их мечей его болванчики. Когда-то эти (ныне стоящие на страже Империи Древних, покорные воле Черного Властелина) наги, квалдиры и прочие обитатели туманных берегов и мрачных вод пытались сопротивляться. Но голос безликого проникал в их сны, подтачивал разум, притуплял чувства. Вселял в самые смелые сердца глубинный, потаенный страх. Изводил и мучал, лишая разума и сил.

_ Сердце утонувшего бога — это черный лед. _

И сопротивление таяло, не успев прорасти в умах слабых, смертных мешков с костями. Но на Отрекшихся... на ходячих мертвецах безликий споткнулся: глухи оставались не-мертвые к голосам Бездны, бессильно было против уже умерших один раз его колдовство. А к высшим эльфам он и сам приближаться не желал, опасаясь случайно нашептать что-то не то и не той.

_Молчаливые, тихие, наблюдающие дома всегда видят сны. Снести их — значит избавить от страданий._

Безликому наскучило наблюдать за падением своей твердыни, и он, медленно отвернувшись, отправился к своему высокому трону. Сидеть, скучать еще сильнее и дожидаться первой и последней встречи во плоти. Шуршали темные одежды, глухо шлепали по полу присоски многочисленных щупалец, тускло сияла собственным светом черная лаковая маска. Зеркало вод продолжало бесстрастно отражать победоносное шествие войск короля-объединителя Артаса и светлой королевы Сильванас.

_Ты сопротивляешься. Ты цепляешься за жизнь, как будто она имеет значение. Ничего, ты еще узнаешь правду._

— Чудовище! — она всегда была хороша в гневе, не его светлая королева. Ярко горели праведным гневом синие глаза, волосы золотой волной выбивались из-под зеленого капюшона. Золото и зелень — такими всегда были ее цвета, и дико неуместно смотрелись они сейчас и здесь, в этом царстве тьмы, безумия и костей.

_На дне океана умирает даже свет._

Голос в голове безликого звучал вальяжно, голос был твердо уверен в том, о чем говорит: слишком много света умерло за тысячелетия в этих глубинах. Черный Властелин же посмотрел сквозь прорези маски прямо в глаза своему такому юному, такому светлому наваждению и, едва заметно шевельнув малым щупальцем, сказал:  
— Все вон. И только тебя, королева Сильванас, я попрошу остаться.

Безликий успел увидеть, как кривится от ненависти лицо короля-объединителя, как пытаются метнуть в него свои боевые клинки Владыки-Близнецы, единые в порыве так, как могут быть только рожденные от одного семени в один и тот же миг существа. Как действительно умирает, сожранный валом тьмы, свет Элуны, призванный в отчаянии Тиранде. А потом в зале остались только они втроем: он, она и голос в его голове.

_Оно стоит у тебя за спиной. Не двигайся. Не дыши._

— Ты... ты монстр! Ты играл нами все это время! — светлая его госпожа делала вид, что до судорог его боится. А сама в это время баюкала в сжатой руке осколок тела З’еры. Острый холодный свет, который после смерти на’ару замер и стал камнем. Единственное, что могло убить Черного Властелина. Он приблизился к Сильванас, навис над ней, маленькой и запутавшейся в своих долгах и страхах. Живой. Маска с глухим стуком упала на черный блестящий пол. И тогда ужас на лице эльфийки наконец-то стал неподдельным.  
— Свет милосердный... ты... ты человек?!  
Зеленые глаза на бледном мужском лице довольно блеснули. Можно было больше не прятаться, можно было наконец-то сбросить опостылевшую за все эти долгие-долгие века маску и встретиться лицом к лицу с той, которая была жизнь и мир. Пусть даже не его жизнь.   
— Как видишь. Скажи мне, Сильванас, светлая госпожа моя, ответь: ты счастлива?

Шок на прекрасном ее лице сменился недоумением, недоумение — обжигающей ненавистью. Черный Властелин знал — сейчас Сильванас думает, что он издевается над нею, глумится, задавая совершенно неуместный в этом времени и месте вопрос. Но он был искренен как никогда. Ему важно было получить ответ. Важнее всего на свете.  
— Счастлива?! Да, я буду счастлива в тот миг, когда вырву из груди твое черное сердце! — у нее были такие маленькие кисти. Двумя пальцами обхватить в кольцо и еще запас останется. Осколок мертвого вечного Света перекочевал из ее теплой ладошки в его руку. Зашипела, обугливаясь, бледная плоть. Человек, носивший маску Черного Властелина, улыбался безмятежно и светло, словно познавший волю высших сил праведник или полный безумец.

_Холодный свет звезд заставляет людей дрожать во тьме._

— Тогда пусть будет по слову твоему, — черная кровь, падая на темное зеркало пола, стала алой, щупальца человека держали свою повелительницу бережно и нежно. А в руках, в сильных белых пальцах билось только что вырванное из вскрытой куском замершего Света груди сердце. Все тише, тише, тише…

_В конце ты всегда остаешься один._

«Ничего подобного. Мы вместе. Пусть так, но вместе. И она, наконец-то, счастлива».  
Память просыпается рывками — и его, и ее. Бесчисленные стычки, бесчисленные встречи, которые никогда не заканчивались банальным «и жили они долго и счастливо». Он помнит себя живым лучником, который не может отвести взгляда от улыбки своего — теперь уже своего! — лорд-генерала. Он помнит себя мертвым и восставшим, неотвязной тенью следующим за ней, его Темной Госпожой и королевой-банши, мертвым, но все равно счастливым оттого, что она идет на шаг впереди него. Теперь он помнит все. Все свои, ее, их жизни, которые всегда, кроме одного-единственного раза, заканчивались одинаково. Сильванас жива и наконец-то станет счастливой.   
— Натанос... Натанос... Зачем ты сотворил это с собой, глупый, зачем пошел на эту сделку? — светлая госпожа смотрит на Натаноса Марриса, Натаноса Гнилостня, Натаноса Пагубня, того, у кого теперь была тысяча закончившихся жизней и тысяча скверных имен, и по ее бледным щекам льются слезы.  
— Я хотел, чтобы ты была... жива... и счастлива. Чтобы жила долго-долго. Чтобы у тебя был дом... семья... дело... И у меня, кажется... получилось…

_Видишь ли ты сны, когда спишь? Или ты просто уходишь от кошмара реальности?_

Последнее, о чем думает Натанос, утекая в непроглядную ледяную темноту: «Тебе было интересно, Древний Бог, правда? Она счастлива, тебе было интересно — все получилось, все хорошо. А мне пора туда, где темнота и хруст костей».

_По спящему городу Ни’алоте бродят только безумные существа.  
Ни’алота — город, в котором издревле совершается множество страшных преступлений.   
В Ни’алоте есть только сон. _

Ушли герои, отгремела по разрушенным улицам кованая поступь армий. Но в центре тронного зала павшей цитадели Черного Властелина светлая королева Сильванас, отрекшаяся от мужа, страны и трона, вечно обнимает мертвое чудовище. И звучит в сводах и закоулках еле слышная не то дрожь, не то смех. И льются слезы...

**Author's Note:**

> 1 — здесь и далее курсивом: высказывания из списка шепотов головоломки Йогг-Сарона.


End file.
